


Cliché

by Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts



Category: I-LAND (Korea TV), 아일랜드 | I-Land
Genre: Daniel is never opening Wattpad again, Gen, This is pure crack and it could potentially make you loose some neurons, This was born out of a convo in a groupchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts
Summary: Cliché./ cli·ché /noun.1.a trite phrase or expression.2.a hackneyed theme, characterization, or situation.
Relationships: I-LAND OT23
Comments: 24
Kudos: 33





	Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> Or, the one where the poor boys get stuck as actual tropes.

Sleeping on his stomach, Geonu slowly shifted in bed as he awakened. Eyes still shut, the male freed an arm to scratch his shoulder. And scratched some more, fingers gaining in speed and tongue sticking out as he started to pant. Wait, what the fuck? Stilling himself mid movement, and nose scrunching up, the malerolled to lay on his back. Then ran a hand across his face. Being met with an unexpected level of pilosity. His eyes shot open as he ran the both of his hands along thick sideburns. As his peripheral vision grew clearer, Geonu realized that the pilosity extended to his fingers and arms as well. Sitting up on the bed, the male started to yell in pure shock.

That, evidently awakened his roommates. Jungwon first, who glanced towards his hyung with concern before he started to scream at the sight. And as heavy of a sleeper as Heeseung was, he still definitely awakened. Pushing the covers to reveal a perfectly tailored and ironed school uniform, the male first blinked upon discovery that he had a fountain pen in one hand and a paper clip board in the other. But his surprise only grew upon his gaze falling on Geonu. Soon enough, the three roommates were screaming at the top of their lungs.

And other I-Landers started to trickle in the room. K, Nicholas and Ni-Ki were the first to arrive, all three moving with synchronized moves. As if rehearsed, their gazes followed the direction indicated by Heeseung with his fountain pen to the sight of what could only be described as werewolf Lee Geonu. "Oh snap." The three boys said at the same time, on the same note.

_Oh this morning was only getting more confusing._

And as other trainees started to gather into the room, a certain pattern was brought to light. Sunghoon's complexion was now comically white, and his eyes were bloodshot. But what truly gave it off was the pair of elongated fangs peeking out. He was a vampire. Jay, much like Heeseung was sporting a school uniform, but his own seemed more worn out and comfortable, his backpack adorned with a trinket attached to it that someone informed could recognize as belonging to Daniel. But he had neither the pen, nor the clipboard, just an apple in one hand while the other remained tucked in the pocket of his pants. Jake seemed to be... Normal. Yes. Normal. Much like Seon, who had his eyes slightly narrowed and his gaze more intense. He seemed... Well, brooding? For no reason. Jaebeom was wearing a school uniform as well, and carried a violin. While Jaeho who stood next to him was sporting a brand new leather jacket and had a helmet tucked in the crook of his elbow.

_It didn't make sense..._

_It didn't make sense until it did._

They were all gathered in the living room now, standing confusedly as Geonu offered a hardly believable explanation. His sideburns were particularly distracting though, and he had to literally slap Jimin's hand away every five seconds. "No touching." He repeated through gritted teeth, unintentionally growling a little. Jimin took a step back. "So as I was saying, one of us has to be the main character here. And we'll probably be stuck until we figure who it is."

"I think Daniel is your name." Sunoo said. "Jay hyung has a trinket that belongs to him attached to his backpack, there's an american flag sticker on Jaebeom hyung's violin case, Heeseung hyung glares at him for no reason and then scribbles literal nonsense on his paper clip board every five minutes and all I can think about is that he could be so much prettier if he dressed better."

"What do you mean, I'm your name?" Daniel asked, entirely confused.

Sunghoon sighed deeply, throwing his head back. None of this can actually be happening.

"You're the self-insert character, i.e y/n, literally your name." Geonu clarified.

"But... But I'm too young to be dating any of you!" Daniel argued.

"That is a such a y/n thing to say." Sunoo remarked, far too amused by it all.

"Mhmm. It's all in the dramatic tone." Jimin agreed. He would.

"Oh my gosh, guys, can't you see that Daniel is panicking?" Jungwon asked gently, moving forwards to hug their maknae, who randomly started crying. Great, he was an emotional Y/N.

"What the fuck is going on?" Nicholas asked, looking around with a judgemental yet entirely confused gaze. Usually he was chill but currently, he'd lost his cool too. Puns fully intended.

"Ohhh I got it." Jaeho said. "Jungwon is the best friend who has a crush on you but you never date right?"

"That, actually makes sense." Jay said. "A lot more than me being the perfect student slash best friend you have a crush on." He spoke through gritted teeth, tugging on the jacket of the school uniform he just cannot take off.

"Shut up, I have fangs." Sunghoon reminded, baring his teeth to reveal particularly long canines.

"Yeah, but I get what he's saying though." Seon admitted. "The childhood best friends to lover trope just fits a lot more with someone like Jaebeom or Jake." He pointed out.

"Well, that would certainly be the case had I not been granted my accent for sole personality trait." Jake said. "Which, is a bit offensive. Especially since I am australian and does not understand where that posh british accent comes from."

Sunoo shrugged. "Foreigner new guy trope 1 o' 1. He's got a british agent."

"Why is Sunoo exempt from having a dumb trope?" Ni-Ki asked.

"Oh I'm not baby boy," He said before pouting for a second, his right arm shifting as if he was holding an invisible handbag. "it doesn't really show because we're all here and Daniel is already being comforted by Jungwon but I can clearly tell I am the gay best friend. Because all that's in my head right now is that I gotta update Daniel's wardrobe so he's constantly serving full course meal energy if he's gonna be hanging out with snacks 24/7. "

"Yeah, he is a trope." Kyungmin agreed. "I mean, that's too much. Even for Sunoo."

"So Seon hyung is the only one whose normal then?" Jaebeom questioned.

"I'm so not, I can't stop squinting my eyes and hovering for no reason." Seon says. "I think I'm that weird TA whose into some shady business. I might be harvesting organs, I might be part of a cult, I might a supernatural who knows? We will never find out anyway."

"At least you're an adult. I'm a mean girl." Kei said and huffed. 

"Honey what you're waiting for..." Sunoo sang softly. "Step into my candy sto—"

"SHUT UP HEATHER!" K brought a hand to his mouth, eyes wide in utter shock about how loud he yelled that.

"Sorry Heather." Nicholas instinctively replied, like he had any business in it in the first place. "I hate this." He went on, looking absolutely crestfallen.

Hanbin reached out to pat his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay. Just hang in tight bud."

"Does he only speak in motivational quotes? Is that even a trope trope?" Jaeho asked.

"Well, it's actually befitting." EJ remarked.

"Whose the super smart asian?" Sungchul inquired.

"I feel like since we're all asians, it cancels it out." Geonu guessed.

"Good point." Jimin agreed.

"What about me? What am I? Why am I carrying a violin?" Jaebeom asked. "And why do I feel the pull to stand besides Jaeho wherever he goes?"

"You're the deuteragonist." Jimin informed. "You're the nice guy to his bad boy."

Jaebeom threw his head back, groaning loudly. "What kind of bullsh—"

"Language!" Heeseung yelled. "It is my duty as an official representative of our class' student body to make sure no profanities are uttered."

"Huh... What class?" Yoonwon asked, now even more confused.

"It's his trope. He's the annoying class president with an academic rivalry with y/n for no reason." Sunoo explained.

"Please, the reason is his crush." Jay elaborated. And several pair of eyes fell on him. "What? I learnt japanese watching animes. The maths is mathing here." He said and shrugs.

"I would like to point out that is very grammatically wrong." Jake said. "However I do appreciate the witty contribution." He said and grinned in a very saccharine manner, much in spite of himself.

"How do we fix this?" Taeyong asked.

"Your name just has to pick a guy, I guess." Geonu extrapolated.

Sunoo started clapping his hands. "Isn't that so exciting? True love finally finding its way." He brought his joint habds to his heart, inhaling deeply. "Oh my life feels so fulfilled even though this has nothing to do with me ultimately and won't change my life whatsoever!"

"Yikes." Jimin commented. "The gay best friend really deserves better."

"Hold on a second, what even are you?" Sunghchul questioned. "Because you seem very yourself."

Jimin chuckled. "That's because I'm an extra. Look at my name tag. I'm that barista that will be seen once for y/n to be complimented and blush about it outside of school settings. Probably while with a suitor."

"Somehow, it makes sense." Jaeho said.

"It does, doesn't it?" Jimin asked, grinning. "I am loving all that latitude I have." He moved to slide an arm around Kyungmin. "How does it feel to be Neville Longbottoming your way through this?"

"Shut up, he's already pretty." Jaebeom argued.

"Yes of course he is." Jimin said. "But currently, look at him, all shy, all quiet, I bet he even magically got braces." Kyungmin's sigh is enough to tell him he's right. "So this is supposed to have a book two huh? Where this guy right here becomes cool and popular and we discover that him and y/n share some childhood trauma slash bonding story."

"Oh wow, it can get worse." Sunghoon remarked. "Fantastic. Good thing is now I'm dead inside and out for all to see."

Hanbin slid an arm around Sunghoon. "Oh buddy, tomorrow will be brighter, just be paw-sitive. Meow."

"Hanbin slowly remove your hand from the vampire now." Seon advised as Sunghoon's nostrils flared.

Hanbin nodded, smiling brightly still. "You want a hug too, huh?"

"I want a hug!" Taki declared, peeking past K and looking a lot shorter than he already was. Ah yes, the little brother trope. He rushed towards Hanbin who had crouched down with opened arms.

"Sunghoon, be honest, do you think you can bleed me dry and take me out of this nightmare?" Nicholas quasi begged, looking very desperate to be anywhere but where he was.

"Sounds a little drastic buddy." Jay commented, patting his friend's shoulder. "Don't go out of the world before you've experienced the epic highs and lows of high school football. I think you'd be a great addition to the team really. It could help you channel your anger and build them thigh muscles."

"Oh he's a jock childhood best friend." E.J remarked.

"Tragic." Jimin added on.

Suddenly, Geonu loudly howled. Once certain he goteveryone's attention back to him, the male merely cleared his throat. "Obviously this is a fairly chaotic situation." He opened with. "So I would like to advise everyone to just breathe and remember who they really are. We're all friends here. We're all here to run for our dreams. Let's try to just—" He's interrupted by Jimin who finally managed to touch him. And now he was left a panting mess, tongue hanging out as the other scratched in that perfect spot right behind his ear.

"You're a genius." Sunoo said. "An evil, evil, genius. But a genius."

"Oh my god, at this point I'll just take one for the team." Niki declared, very determinedly making his way towards Daniel. "Pucker up pretty boy." He said, as he grabs the front of the other's shirt and drags him towards him.

" **WAHHHHHHHHH!** " Panting, Daniel sits up on his bed, clutching his chest. "Oh my God, this was horrible."He lays back, curling into a ball. "I'm never opening Wattpad again."


End file.
